


The Impossible

by actualbutterfingers



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mention of Hunting Animals, Mention of blood, Other, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, some mention of body dismemberment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbutterfingers/pseuds/actualbutterfingers
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Might add more later, might not.
Kudos: 1





	The Impossible

The blood on the soldier’s hand meant nothing now. He had done the impossible - he escaped. He broke free of his restraints and made it out of the facility holding him. The soldier didn’t know how he accomplished this, but he wasn’t about to stop and think about it. He needed to move on to the next part of his plan; he needed to hide. He had been studying maps in secret, so he wasn’t going at this completely blind. Outside and now many meters away from the facility doors, the soldier’s eyes finally adjusted to the night atmosphere. He took his left arm in his right hand, twisting it and tearing it off. He left it in the snow and pushed forward. 

Muscles now starting to become tired and sore, the soldier pushed himself forward. He had been running for a few hours now. He had found coverage in a forest, the light from dawn helping him navigate. The noises tailing behind him had long faded, but he couldn’t stop now. Although he had been changing directions as he ran to confuse the search party, there was no doubt that someone was still tailing him. After another hour, he was exhausted. He found a place to cover himself, and hid for a long period of time. After he was sure no one had followed him, and he felt rested enough to move on, he began to move forward again.

After a few more hours of movement, he came to an abandoned cabin. Instincts kicking in, he pulled a knife out and slowly checked the cabin. After checking every room and small space he could, he found a place to lie and allowed himself to fully rest. He dozed, but never allowing himself to fully sleep.

His stomach woke him up, grumbling and turning from the emptiness. He got up, sore and weak. He made his way slowly through the cabin, knife once again at the ready. He carefully avoided closeness to any windows, and made sure to look around the outside before exiting. Although he knew Hydra wouldn’t have been able to track him this far, he couldn’t take the risk. He began his hunt, going for anything as small as rabbits and as large as deer.

After securing some meat, he headed back to the cabin. It was a small, 3 room cabin. A kitchen, living area, and bedroom were all that there was to shield him from the environment. It was cold inside, the walls and doors being effected by the elements. It seemed no one had been here in a long time, which meant they weren’t coming back. The soldier made a small fire, cooking the meat shortly after. He quickly put the fire out, and made to moving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know my writing isn't the best, and it's a bit short, but I do appreciate the time you took to read this! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
